To practice and perfect a golf swing, for achieving length and accuracy, it is essential to observe the nature of the flight of the golf ball when hit. Although this can be done in reality by going on to a golf course and hitting practice balls, the problem of recovering the balls can be tiresome, and it is also necessary not to inconvenience other players on the course. Alternatively, use can be made of a driving range, in which case the player wishing to practice his stroke hits a succession of golf balls onto the range. However, driving ranges of this nature usually require a substantial area of land and for this reason may be so located that they are not always easily accessible to a person wishing to use them.